Switched mode voltage converters (switched mode power supplies, SMPS) are widely used for power conversion in automotive, industrial, or consumer electronic applications. Some types of switched mode voltage converters, such as a flyback converter, includes a transformer that forms a potential barrier between an input and an output of the switched mode voltage converter. In these types of switched mode voltage converters an input voltage and input current is received by a primary side circuit connected to a primary winding of the transformer, and an output signal (an output voltage or an output current) is output by a circuit connected to a secondary side of the transformer. In secondary side controlled voltage converters a feedback signal representing one of the output voltage and the output current is transmitted from the secondary side circuit to the primary side circuit. Due to the potential barrier such transmission requires the use of circuits, such as opto-couplers, capable of transmitting the feedback signal via the potential barrier.